


Love, Life & Lucy

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon - Anime, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Layla taught Lucy many lessons that'd last a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Life & Lucy

Layla brushed her daughter's hair as they sat by the window. She smiled as Lucy played with her keys, her fingers lovingly trailing across Cancer.

"I want to be a wizard too."

"Someday you will and you'll inherit my keys. I think you would enjoy being a celestial wizard. Our magic relies on our friends from the celestial world and they're very powerful. Would you like to see?"

At Lucy's enthusiastic yes, Layla took the Cancer key from her hand and called him forth. Lucy clapped her hands in delight as Cancer flashed his scissors at them. "At your service."

***

Every night when Layla tucked her daughter into bed, instead of telling her bedtime stories, she told her about being a celestial wizard. "I knew from a young age that I possessed magic, but I didn't know how exactly my talent would manifest. Some wizards chose the path of being caster-types. Celestial wizards are holder-type wizards."

Lucy snuggled deep in her blankets as Layla continued to talk. "Spirits are my friends, not mere tools. Don't ever think of them as tools. Your path as a wizard will stray off course." Layla smiled. "I don't have to worry about you though."

***

"Show me, mom!" Lucy clapped her hands together.

Layla smiled at her daughter and reached for her keys. "Of course." She looked around and led Lucy towards the large water fountain within their gardens. "There are two different types of keys in a celestial wizard's arsenal. The silver keys are common and the gold ones are Zodiac keys. There are only twelve gold keys in the world and I have three of them. Now stand back, Lucy. Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"

The spirit Aquarius appeared and Layla had her create a giant tidal wave to amuse Lucy.

***

Layla helped Lucy into the bath after their adventure with Aquarius. She was barely sprayed with water, but poor Lucy was soaked. "It was about time for your bath anyway. Right?"

"Right!" Lucy reached for her rubber ducky and played with it as Layla shampooed her hair.

Once bath time was over, Layla took her daughter towards the kitchen. "Your father won't be joining us, so we can have dinner together. What would you like? Whatever you want."

Layla let the flow of Lucy's excitement flow over her as she gestured to their chef. She never wanted this to end.

***

She hadn't participated in that many duels while she was a working wizard, but Layla still knew how to battle against opponents. It was by chance that these rogue wizards caught her guards off guard while she was taking Lucy in a carriage ride outside their mansion.

Lucy hid behind her skirt as Layla stared the wizards down. "You won't get away with this."

"And what are you going to do about it, Heartfilia?"

Layla grabbed a key off her key chain and summoned Capricorn. "I won't let you take either myself or my daughter. I'll fight you all off."

***

The wizards might have been a threat if it wasn't for the simple fact that Layla was furious. No one was going to kidnap either her or her daughter, not if she could help it. She was a powerful celestial wizard with fire burning in her soul.

It took some time, but Layla defeated the wizards with a combination of Capricorn and Cancer. She had her spirits tie them up and toss them in the back of the carriage. "You're going to pay for your attempted crime. Who are you working for?"

Layla knelt to take Lucy into her arms.

***

Her husband fretted over her while she and Lucy rested in their mansion. "It was nothing. I had it all under control, Jude. I used my magic."

Jude pressed a kiss against her forehead and gave her another hug. "I should have been there. Don't you worry, Layla, I'll hire better guards whenever you and Lucy leave the grounds. If wizards are getting desperate, perhaps I'll hire strong guild wizards to protect us. Yes, I will do that."

Layla smiled at Jude and patted his cheek. "Whatever you want, dear. Just be thankful neither of us were hurt."

"Of course."

***

A couple of months later, Layla decided to take Lucy shopping within the town. Their money from Heartfilia Concern was enough to buy out the town itself and then some, but Layla didn't want her daughter to think that money was the end all, be all of their existence.

"You don't need money or fancy clothes," she said to Lucy as they walked hand in hand. "Friendship and family is more important." Layla chuckled. "Though there is nothing wrong with shopping every once in awhile."

They visited shops, but the only purchase Layla made was from a bakery for them.

***

It was time. She no longer needed her magic any longer. Layla caressed her zodiac keys recalling how she acquired each of them and how she soon considered them her friends. She summoned each of her spirits one by one until she had only Capricorn left.

"I wish to make a pact with you." She took a deep breath. "I want you to protect my family for eternity. Lucy will need help when she's older."

Capricorn bowed. "I will do as you ask, Layla. It would be an honor."

Layla thanked Capricorn. There was still a few more things left.

***

All Layla wanted to do was make lasting memories with Lucy. She made sure her zodiac keys would be passed on to her when she was older. Lucy would be fine, she made certain of that. Now it was time for more important business.

"Whatever you want to do, Lucy, let's do it. I want to have fun."

Lucy was a ball of excitement and Layla enjoyed every second with her daughter. There was something about her bright smile that warmed Layla's heart and she wanted to see it on Lucy all the time.

This was what life was about.


End file.
